Arch-magic
The Arch-Mage and Arch-Magic Only Arch-Mages Spell Casters who have worked with Magic for so long that they now understand it on an instinctive level can fathom the use of Arch-Magic. See the Specialist Program Section for details on Arch-Mages. Arch Mages are no longer bound by the constraints of regular Arcane Spells. These are the master chefs who make the recipes. Arch-Mages are powerful and often ancient wizards, and as such they tend to keep to themselves. The main difference between a Arch-Mage and a Meta-Mage is that Arch-Mages can utilize Arch-Magic and Arch-Magic Engineering. Arch-Magic Engineering allows Spell Casters to create their own Spells, see the Arch-Spell Engineering Skill for details. Except for a few basic guidelines, a Arch-Mage’s Spell range is limited only by his power and his imagination. Spells created by Arch-Mages cannot be taught to other Spell casters unless they are Arch-Mages! Arch Mages can only create 1 new Spell at levels 1 ,4 7, 10, 13, . . . of the Arch Magic Engineering Skill. '''Arch-Mages can choose to unlearn old Arch Spells in order to make space for new ones but they lose any Pool points they spent on the lost Spell and they must reduce their Mystic Points by an amount equal to the level of the forgotten spell. ' BASIC ARCH-MAGIC SPELL GUIDELINES. Creation Costs Creating a new Spell is neither free nor easy. To create a new Spell the Arch-Mage must spend time and money researching the Spell. The amount of time and money depends on the Power Level of the Spell. The more powerful a Spell is, the more expensive and time consuming the research is. The base cost for researching any Spell is 500 chips per Power Level of the spell. To determine the Spell’s Power Level add up all the modifiers (rounding up) for all the Spell Traits in the table below that pertain to the Spell. Traits cannot be added more than once to a Spell. This table assumes that these Traits advance with the level of the Spell or Spell Strength. The table does not take into account intangibles like mind control or illusion so the Arbiter may adjust the Modifier however radically they see fit. The money is spent on alchemical devices, elemental compounds, lab equipment and test subjects that the mage uses to explore the nature of the Elements so that he may better understand their Mystic energies. '''The total Power Level of the spell being created cannot exceed the level of the Arch Magic Engineering Skill!' Additionally Arch Magic Spells cannot have a permanent Duration or create a permanent effect. 'Arch-Magic Spell Power Level Modifier Table' Spell Trait Power Level Spell Trait Power Level +/-1Strike 1 Range of 1 Hex/Level 2 +/-1 to Save 1 Range of 5 Hex/Level 3 +/-1 To An Attribute 1 Area of Caster 0 +/- 5% Perception 1 Area of 1 Hex radius 1 +/-1defend 1 Area of 1X1X1hex volume 1 1 DR 1 Area of 1 item/creature 2 +/-1RF (K or E, fields only) 1 -2 Mystic Point cost (cannot be reduced bellow 1) 1 1AC 1 Duration Instant 0 2 DC (counts as a Force Skin) 1 Duration Non-Instant * var AP1 .5 Limited Progression (1.4.7.10) -.5 +/-1 SF (to target cannot reduce to less than 2) 1 Limited Progression (Spell Attribute does not increase) -1 +/-1 Movement 1 +1 (typed) Action DNI 3 Range of Touch 0 -1 Action 3 Range of 1 Hex/Level 1 *''' Non Instant Duration Combat Spells should modify the Spell’s Power Level based on the amount damage that can be inflicted during its Duration. '''Tools: The mage must have a Mystic Tool Kit in order to create Arch Spells. Tool kits can be purchased or built following the normal rules for Tool Kits. Creation: After buying supplies and consulting his library, it is time for the mage to get down to the business of creating the Arch-Spell. This takes 4 hours per Spell Power Level, (see above). Sphere: Pick an appropriate Sphere, as a Arch-Mage cannot create Spells outside their chosen Elements. Make sure that the Arch-Mage isn’t trying to duplicate the effects of a Spell that falls outside of his Covenant. If this is the case either alter the Spell so that it works within the scope of the Element, or simply disallow it. (See the Menial Magic Spell for a list of basic Sphere guidelines) Speed Factor: All Spells start with a base Speed Factor of 1 Mystic Cost: Arch Spells have a base Mystic Point cost of 1 per Spell Power Level to cast. The cost can be reduced (see the table above). '''Training: '''Mages that create Arch Spells are considered to be training in them at the same time. No additional Training is required. '''Assistants: '''Assistants can reduce the time required to create new Arch Spells by 1 block at levels 1,4,7,10 for the first assistant and by 1 additional block per assistant. Category:magic Category:arch-magic